alpha and omega yosemite park
by Troy Groomes
Summary: Humphrey finds his family and stops a war
1. Chapter 1

"Listen for one second Kate" Humphrey said as he gave her the flower.  
"What do you need Humphrey?" Kate asked loving the flower on her head. Humphrey saw she wasn't paying to much attention to him. He was getting more and more scared to say what he was about to say.  
"Kate, eyes off the flower for 1 minute please" Humphrey said getting even more scared and it showed.  
Kate upon hearing his frightened tone gave him her full artention. "Humphrey, what's wrong?" she asked in pity.  
"Kate i don't want your pity" Humphrey said starting to lose patience. First my childhood friend acts as if we never knew each other when she gets back from Alpha school, then she never tells me about her prearranged marrage, now she shows me no respect and takes pity after everything we have been through together. Our whole life experience together just meant nothing to her! I can't believe this bogus!"  
"Humphrey tell me what's wrong" Kate said now getting angry. Her feelings boiling up in near rage. How dare he say anything to me now with that tone of voice. Humphrey calmed down then went back to being scared seeing her angry.  
"Kate-"  
"Don't you fucking Kate me Humphrey you little shit. Now your gonna tell me what's wrong and do it fast because i have a wedding to get to other than waste my time with a dumb Omega" she said trying not to yell in anger. She nearly did but her anger went away and turned to regret as soon as she heard what she said and how Humphrey showed tears in his eyes showing he was crying.  
Humphrey now lost it he was done with Kate. "Fine you want me to talk, here how about this you cold hearted, prick, Alpha. Here is my problem. Its you Kate your my problem. When you first came back from Alpha school you act like i never existed Miss all high and mighty. You don't tell me, your childhood friend you were getting married. Now since your and Alpha you have to treat me and every Omega with disrespect. We Omega have to be nice to you Alpha and we get treated with the worst kind if disrespect. You Alpha are prejudice. And you know what else i loved you even after all that bullshit you put me through. And you know i never, ever liked violence. I could've been your best Alpha and you know its true. So I'm done Kate!" he said with anger no one has ever seen from him.  
Kate now couldn't take it with tears in her eyes she slashed him causing 3 slash marks on his left cheek. "I never felt the same" she said "I never knew either" she added before nearly breaking down.  
Humphrey looked at her and said "This is how all Alpha solve their problems violence" he said violence as if it was a deadly disease and added "I couldn't have made my love for you more obvious" then he walked away towards the train tracks.  
The train wouldn't be back til during the wedding and that was about 5 minutes from now.  
Kate had so much to think about. WHY!? WHY DOES HE TELL ME 5 MINUTES BEFORE MY WEDDING THEN JUST LEAVES At this moment she realised something. I love him. I need to set this right.  
She took the time to grab a few rocks and scratched on a note saying Dear Mom and Dad I am writing this to inform you that I can't marry Garth that I don't want the choices that you made for me , my heart belongs to Humphrey that's where I am going to be When she finished she ran after Humohrey the train would be there in about 2 minutes.  
She found Humphrey at the train tracks and tackled him "Listem to me?" she shouted in fear with tears in her eyes. She knew Humphrey wouldn't even try to escape he hates violence and that is the only way he would be able to break out.  
"Really Kate? Your seriously using the fact I'm a pacafist so you can yell at me" he said on that voice that says typical.  
"Yes I'm using the fact your a pacafist against you, but not because I want to yell at you. Can i plead my case? Please?" she asked tearing up starting to cry.  
"Well its not like I'm in a position where i can say no" he answered her showing no emotion.  
"Thanks" she said and took his silence as the okay to continue "Listen I'm sorry. I should have never acted like i never knew you after all you did to help me when we were pups. I should've never treated Omega's with disrespect after all the fights you stop and all the beatings you guys get trying to stop the Alpha's from fighting. Humphrey all this time i have also denied something because of a stupid pack law. My love for you, but now i don't care for that stupid law i only want to be with my love. Now I'm scared that you don't feel the same way"  
"Wait rewind that part?" Humphrey said shocked at what he possibly just heard.  
"Now I'm scared that you don't feel the same way?" she asked confused still with tears in her eyes.  
"No before that" he said "I should have never acted like i never knew you after all you did to help me when we were pups?" she asked again.  
"After that" Humphrey said still in shock Now Kate knew what he meant "Humphrey all this time i have also denied something because of a stupid pack law. My love for you, but now i don't care for that stupid law i only want to be with my love?" she asked in slight hope.  
"Yes! Kate i still feel the same way. I love you, but how can we be together?" he said happy she felt the same way towards him.  
"Let's leave Jasper and start a new life" she said still on him.  
"Okay deal but first your gonna need to get off of me the train is almost here" he said with a huge smile while he wiped away her tears.  
"Okay" as he got up she tackled him again.  
"Kate I'm not lea-" he was cut off when she passionately kissed him.  
When the kiss finished the train came and Kate made it on perfectly Humphrey on the other hand nearly fell off.  
"Someone still a litte dazed?" she asked innocently.  
"Yep, a little" he replied.  
Meanwhile Winston and Eve just made it to the den and found nearly placed rocks showing writing. They read it and Eve started to cry while Winston was trying to stay strong. Tony won't like this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone now knows of the Leader of the Western pack's daughter ran away with the lead Omega of there pack. The wedding was cancelled and now we are in Winston and Eve's den with Winston, Eve, Tony, Garth, and Lily.  
"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE WINSTON, WE WILL GO TO WAR IF THE PACKS DON'T UNITE!" Tony yelled at Winston only to recieve a death growl from Eve.  
Tony whimpered and then spoke up again "Winston how could your daughter run with an Omega?"  
"Humphrey was not always an Omega. He could have been lead Beta but he hated violence so he stayed away from it. But how Kate fell in love with him i have no clue" Winston replied "Dad they always hung out as pups it was bound to happen" Lily spoke to her father.  
"I will RIP OUT HIS LUNGS, AND WHILE HE IS STILL ALIVE SLASH HIS EYES OUT, PULL OUT HIS HEART AND SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT!" Eve yelled out.  
Everyone took one step away from her at that moment and then Garth spoke up.  
"Dad?" he asked worried about something.  
"What is it Garth?" Tony asked.  
"I uhh probably wouldn't have been able to marry her anyway" he said.  
"IS MY DAUGHTER NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" Eve yelled at him.  
"Its not that miss its just... i uh... fell in... love with... an Omega" he finally finished Eve fainted and Winston was shocked and Tony was blaming Winston. "What did you do to my son Winston this is not our custom"  
"Dad he didn't cause me to fall in love with an Omega i did on my own terms" Garth butted in.  
"Alpha and an Omega, Omega and an Alpha, how, Eve help me out here" Winston said as Eve started to get up.  
Eve fainted again and Winston was shocked. "Who did you fall in love with?" Tony asked.  
"This beautiful being right here" Garth said walking to Lily.  
"Is that all?" Tony said.  
"Yes dad that is all" Garth said.  
"Garth you failed me why do you make things so difficult. How the FUCK are we ever supposed to unite the packs with your immature bullshit. As for you" Tony said looking at Lily.  
He lunged at Lily trying to kill her but she was saved by Garth hitting his father out of the way. "You can't kill her. Dad as of this moment i am denouncing my Alpha status and becoming an Omega" Garth said.  
"Outrages boy you will not marry this girl come we are leaving" Tony said "Dad if i can't marry her under you i am also moving to the Western pack" Garth said.  
"Okay Garth, your not my son, bye" Tony said as he started to leave. Once he left he turned around and yelled "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS MOTHERFUCKERS"  
When he was gone Winston spoke up "Garth you can keep your Alpha status i am changing pack law of Alpha and Omega relationships not being allowed. Also you two have my blessing but as for Eve that will be hard to get a blessing from"  
When Garth and Lily left she spoke for the first time since talking to her dad "I can't take the chance of mom not accept this Garth i need to be with you"  
"What are you proposing?" Garth asked he was intrigued.  
"I say we go on the train like Kate did" she said.  
"Alright when does it come back?"  
"We are currently 2 minutes away from the tracks and it comes in about 5 minutes?"  
"Alright I'm with you no matter what" he said.  
"Great follow me" she said.  
When the made it to the train tracks the Garth decided to make sure she wanted to do this. "You sure you want to do this Lily?" he asked.  
"Yes Garth I'm sure" she answered.  
The train came and they jumped on with ease while back at the den Winston and Eve were talking.  
"Eve the law will take both our daughters away! I know its unnatural but its the only way to keep our kids" Winston said.  
"FINE WINSTON CHANGE THE FUCKING LAW!" she yelled.  
They stayed in silence until Hutch came in saying "Sir Lily and Garth left Jasper"  
"No" Winston and Eve said in unison. 


	3. Chapter 3

Humphrey and Kate were on the train for a long time when it stopped. They heard footsteps and ran to hide. They saw a few containers and heard this from the humans who put there say "This is to go to Yosemite National Park"  
When they left Humphrey spoke "Looks like we are going to Yosemite" he sounded confused for some odd reason.  
"What's wrong Humphrey?" Kate asked really concerned for Humphrey.  
"Its just that place sounds so familiar for some odd reason" he said really thinking about it.  
The train cart closed and they were now trapped. "SHIT!" Kate yelled out noticing this "How are we gonna eat and where will we go to the bathroom?" she sounded annoyed.  
She then smelled something. Meat, really taste meat. "The container?" Humphrey asked not knowing what Kate was doing.  
"What about the container?" she asked him getting real hungry.  
"Lets see what's in the container" Humphrey said walking towards the container.  
They opened the container to see some really good looking meat. Kate started to dig in while Humphrey walked towards the door. He went up against it and walked forward. As luck would have it the door opened. "That is how we go to the bathroom" he said happy with himself.  
As for Winston and Eve they were thinking of a plan to find they're daughters. "I say we send a search party Winston we need to find our kids" Eve proposed.  
"Eve a search party isn't a good idea we need as many wolves as possible for when Tony starts the war" Winston said.  
"Okay what do you propose Winston?" Eve said getting annoyed at her mate because he was to calm about this.  
On the other side Winston was freaking out. What do i do, what do i do. "Alright how about this. We have Hutch lead the pack for the time being while you and i go on the train and try to find our kids" he said.  
"Yeah that should work as long as i get to see my kids" she agreed.  
"HUTCH!" Winston yelled as he was at the entrance to his den.  
About 30 seconds later Hutcch showed up. "Sir, you called?" he asked.  
"Yes rally up the pack we have an announcement to make" Winston said.  
About 30 minutes later the whole Western Pack was at the den waiting for they're leader to make his announcement.  
"Alright i know you are all busy so i will make this quick" Winston stated "Eve and i are going on a quest to get our daughters back so Hutch will be the pack leader for the time being" he said.  
"But sir what about the Eastern Pack" Hutch enquired.  
"I believe in your abilities Hutch leas our pack until i get back" Winston finished there.  
And with that the meeting the was over. Winston and Eve left for the train.  
As for Lily and Garth the train had stopped due to engine failure and so Garth went hunting and got enough food to last them a week.  
"Thanks my love" Lily said.  
"No need, i love you" Garth said.  
"I love you to" Lily said.  
At that moment the train started to move so they ate their food. Went to the bathroom and decided to sleep 


	4. Chapter 4

Lily and Garth finally got off when Garth smelt Kates scent. They jumped off befire the train stopped as they went into the forest. They smelt they were about to enter someones territory. But they could smell a friend so they went to go in but then someone spoke. "What are you doing"  
"Sorry uh my boyfriend smelled my sisters scent. Her name is Kate and she is with her boyfriend Humphrey" Lily spoke in a soft and quiet tone. The wolf's face softened.  
"Right this way, and my name is Tala" said the wolf. Lily was excited she was gonna let them in. Garth was happy he didn't have to sleep in the cold and that Lily looked happier.  
They walked through a valley that looked so beautiful. They went to a huge den and both Garth and Lily were thinking is this where Humphrey and Kate really live?  
They walked inside and saw two random wolves one male one female but they weren't the wolves they were looking for. Tala then spoke "Sir these two say they are looking for Kate. What do you want to do?"  
The male turned around and said "These 2 want to see my sons girlfriend?"  
Garth's and Lily's ears perked up and they looked dumbfounded "Your Humphrey's father?" Garth asked.  
"Yes I'm Tawa, Humphrey's father and this is Pamuy, Humphrey's mother" Tawa stated.  
"Hello I'm Pamuy" said the female.  
"I will go get them" Tawa said. He left and Tala left to go back to the border and Pamuy spoke up.  
"How do you know my son and his girlfriend?" she said as she walked uo to the couple.  
"Well I'm Kate's sister and this is my boyfriend" Lily said again shyly.  
A few minutes went by and Tawa came back with both Kate and Humphrey and as soon as Kate saw Lily and Garth she got in a fighting stance and growled. "Why are you growling Kate" Humphrey asked then saw Lily and Garth and said "Oh that might be the reason"  
"What are you 2 doing here? Trying to bring us back" Kate growled out.  
"No, no actually we were doing the sam thing you and Humphrey did when you guys left to be together and i smelt your scent and decided we could all live together. Then we stumbled in here and met this wolf named Tala and she brought us here. Then we spoke to Tawa and Pamuy leading us to now" Garth explained.  
"Well are you guys ready for your ceremony in an hour?" Tawa stated looking at Humphrey and Kate.  
"What ceremony?" Kate and Humphrey asked in unison.  
"To register yourselves as mates and we can make it a double ceremony" Pamuy explained looking at both couples.  
"So like marry?" Kate asked.  
"Yeah i forgot some wolves call it marriage. How do you do it in Canada" Tawa asked.  
"Well we start by accepting each others scents then nibbling the ears and lastly rubbing noses" Kate explained ( I just want to say i haven't watched the movie in years so if i missed something or its in the wrong order please say it in the reviews)  
"Oh okay well its the sane way here so go to one of the many rock platforms and get ready" Pamuy said excited.  
"Okay" The 2 couples said in unison.  
(Time skip: 1 hour later)  
Both couples looked the same both Kate and Lily had a flowers in there manes and both Humphrey and Garth had looked neater with there fur.  
"LET THE CEREMONY BEGIN WITH GARTH AND LILY" Tawa anounced to all of the pack. Garth and Lily moved in a circle smelling each other. Then they nibbled each others ears. They rubbed noses both laughing quietly so no one would hear. They were both ticklish on there noses.  
"NEXT KATE AND MY SON WHO HAS RETURNED HUMPHREY" Tawa annkunced and Pamuy started crying tears of joy.  
"You ready Kate?" Humphrey asked showing his signature smile and head tilted to the left.  
Typical Humohrey Kate thought and answered with "Yes my love"  
They started the ceremony with the accepting of each others scent. Then they nibbled each others noses and Humphrey was just barely able to keep himself from giggling. They rubbed noses to finish the ceremony.  
Everyone howled a congratulations. The ceremony was complete now it was time for the after party.  
(Time skip: 1 hour 30 minutes)  
"TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT THE HOWLING COMPETITION" Tawa announced.  
"THE 2 COMPETITORS WILL HOWL THE SAME HOWL AT THE SAME TIME AND YOU WILL VOTE" Pamuy added.  
The 2 newly wedded couples took deep breaths and began to howl. "All of the lonely nights Waiting for you to come, longing to hold you tight I need you so desperately Waiting for you to come bringing your love to me (but) I'd wait a million years Walk a million miles, cry a million tears I'd swim the deepest sea Climb the highest hill, just to have you near me As love is reality When you are near to me, I am in ecstacy I'd swallow the pain and pride Baby, I just can't hide all that I feel inside (and) I'd wait a million years Walk a million miles, cry a million tears I'd swim the deepest sea Climb the highest hill, just to have you near me A million years, I would wait for you A million tears, baby I'd be true A million miles, I would follow you A million years, if you want me to Pacing the floor, detest Sweat pouring down my chest, still I can't love you less It's worth all the pain and pride Baby, I just can't hide all that I feel inside (and) I'd wait a million years Walk a million miles, cry a million tears I'd swim the deepest sea Climb the highest hill, just to have you near me" they caught there breath.  
5 minutes the votes were tallied and Humphrey and Kate won. The 2 new pairs if mates were gonna sleep so happy tonight. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lily and Garth finally got off when Garth smelt Kates scent. They jumped off befire the train stopped as they went into the forest. They smelt they were about to enter someones territory. But they could smell a friend so they went to go in but then someone spoke. "What are you doing"  
"Sorry uh my boyfriend smelled my sisters scent. Her name is Kate and she is with her boyfriend Humphrey" Lily spoke in a soft and quiet tone. The wolf's face softened.  
"Right this way, and my name is Tala" said the wolf. Lily was excited she was gonna let them in. Garth was happy he didn't have to sleep in the cold and that Lily looked happier.  
They walked through a valley that looked so beautiful. They went to a huge den and both Garth and Lily were thinking is this where Humphrey and Kate really live?  
They walked inside and saw two random wolves one male one female but they weren't the wolves they were looking for. Tala then spoke "Sir these two say they are looking for Kate. What do you want to do?"  
The male turned around and said "These 2 want to see my sons girlfriend?"  
Garth's and Lily's ears perked up and they looked dumbfounded "Your Humphrey's father?" Garth asked.  
"Yes I'm Tawa, Humphrey's father and this is Pamuy, Humphrey's mother" Tawa stated.  
"Hello I'm Pamuy" said the female.  
"I will go get them" Tawa said. He left and Tala left to go back to the border and Pamuy spoke up.  
"How do you know my son and his girlfriend?" she said as she walked uo to the couple.  
"Well I'm Kate's sister and this is my boyfriend" Lily said again shyly.  
A few minutes went by and Tawa came back with both Kate and Humphrey and as soon as Kate saw Lily and Garth she got in a fighting stance and growled. "Why are you growling Kate" Humphrey asked then saw Lily and Garth and said "Oh that might be the reason"  
"What are you 2 doing here? Trying to bring us back" Kate growled out.  
"No, no actually we were doing the sam thing you and Humphrey did when you guys left to be together and i smelt your scent and decided we could all live together. Then we stumbled in here and met this wolf named Tala and she brought us here. Then we spoke to Tawa and Pamuy leading us to now" Garth explained.  
"Well are you guys ready for your ceremony in an hour?" Tawa stated looking at Humphrey and Kate.  
"What ceremony?" Kate and Humphrey asked in unison.  
"To register yourselves as mates and we can make it a double ceremony" Pamuy explained looking at both couples.  
"So like marry?" Kate asked.  
"Yeah i forgot some wolves call it marriage. How do you do it in Canada" Tawa asked.  
"Well we start by accepting each others scents then nibbling the ears and lastly rubbing noses" Kate explained ( I just want to say i haven't watched the movie in years so if i missed something or its in the wrong order please say it in the reviews)  
"Oh okay well its the sane way here so go to one of the many rock platforms and get ready" Pamuy said excited.  
"Okay" The 2 couples said in unison.  
(Time skip: 1 hour later)  
Both couples looked the same both Kate and Lily had a flowers in there manes and both Humphrey and Garth had looked neater with there fur.  
"LET THE CEREMONY BEGIN WITH GARTH AND LILY" Tawa anounced to all of the pack. Garth and Lily moved in a circle smelling each other. Then they nibbled each others ears. They rubbed noses both laughing quietly so no one would hear. They were both ticklish on there noses.  
"NEXT KATE AND MY SON WHO HAS RETURNED HUMPHREY" Tawa annkunced and Pamuy started crying tears of joy.  
"You ready Kate?" Humphrey asked showing his signature smile and head tilted to the left.  
Typical Humohrey Kate thought and answered with "Yes my love"  
They started the ceremony with the accepting of each others scent. Then they nibbled each others noses and Humphrey was just barely able to keep himself from giggling. They rubbed noses to finish the ceremony.  
Everyone howled a congratulations. The ceremony was complete now it was time for the after party.  
(Time skip: 1 hour 30 minutes)  
"TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT THE HOWLING COMPETITION" Tawa announced.  
"THE 2 COMPETITORS WILL HOWL THE SAME HOWL AT THE SAME TIME AND YOU WILL VOTE" Pamuy added.  
The 2 newly wedded couples took deep breaths and began to howl. "All of the lonely nights Waiting for you to come, longing to hold you tight I need you so desperately Waiting for you to come bringing your love to me (but) I'd wait a million years Walk a million miles, cry a million tears I'd swim the deepest sea Climb the highest hill, just to have you near me As love is reality When you are near to me, I am in ecstacy I'd swallow the pain and pride Baby, I just can't hide all that I feel inside (and) I'd wait a million years Walk a million miles, cry a million tears I'd swim the deepest sea Climb the highest hill, just to have you near me A million years, I would wait for you A million tears, baby I'd be true A million miles, I would follow you A million years, if you want me to Pacing the floor, detest Sweat pouring down my chest, still I can't love you less It's worth all the pain and pride Baby, I just can't hide all that I feel inside (and) I'd wait a million years Walk a million miles, cry a million tears I'd swim the deepest sea Climb the highest hill, just to have you near me" they caught there breath.  
5 minutes the votes were tallied and Humphrey and Kate won. The 2 new pairs if mates were gonna sleep so happy tonight. 


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a full week since the wedding. Well in case your wondering no neither couple has had there first time yet. Humphrey and Lily though have decided to try something. They are training. Training to help protect there family and there future family. The person training them is a wolf by the name of Ares. They train from 7:00a.m. to 4:00p.m. They have been doing well so far but, today they actually begin there advanced training. Hunting an defending themselves. Before they had worked on endurance and agility.  
"You guys ready?" Ares said he is a very nice, Mysterious, skittish, shy, and smart. He has jet black fur with crimson red eyes and red streaks with a white underbelly. He is technically a lone wolf but is accepted by the pack.  
"Yeah" Humphrey and Lily said in unison. They had come a long way since they started. They both went from not being able to run a mike without taking a break to running 15 miles without breaking a sweat. That is among the top 5% of all Alpha's.  
"Okay well today we will work on your pounce accuracy" Ares explained getting a branch with 2 pinecones on it. At this moment Lily eyes widened. She took a few steps back.  
"Lets not do that" She said in a shakey voice. Humphrey and Ares looked at each other. Then to Lily. They tilted there heads.  
"Why?" Humphrey asked. He wasn't to sure why she would be scared to try this out.  
"I have tried to do that when you and Kate were in Idaho. It didn't work out" Lily said looking down after that last part. She didn't seem to confident.  
"Hey don't worry Lily its hard to do. Besides if you did it at the same time as someone else its likely only one succeeds" Ares explained. "Here let me show you how its done" he said as he put a different stick up. He balanced it on a branch.  
Ares went about 10 yards from the stick holding one pinecone and got into position. He went into some streching position and watched as tbe pinecone swayed left and right. He lunged for it and snapped the pinecone with his jaw. He landed on his feet with perfect balance.  
Humphrey watched in amazement while Lily was still scared to try this again.  
Timeskip: 2 hours later Winston and Eve arrived at Yosemite Park. They had stopped at every park they came across. They had no luck yet. They went to hide from the army of tourist they had seen. They made it to some woods when they saw... Humphrey and Lily walking to a valley.  
"LILY!" Eve and Winston yelled with tears in there eyes as they tackled there daughter. They had her pinned down oon the ground saying things like we miised you, we were so worried and other gibberish that neither Lily or Humphrey understood.  
When they finally got off her they looked at Humphrey. They both had evil glares. Eve barked at Humphrey but surprisingly to both Eve and Winston Humphrey didn't cower. He said "Hello welcome to Yosemite Park where i was born. You 2 have missed so much"  
They were talking and finally Eve and Winston heard about the double marriage and how Lily and Humphrey are training. Eve and Winston were proud of there daughter for trying to get better but had a hatred for Humphrey. They learned that for the last 2 hours Humphrey and Lily struggled in there accuracy. Lily overall got 5 pinecones and Humphrey got 4 pinecones.  
Walking through the valley they saw Garth and Kate. "KATE" they yelled as they ran toward her. They couldn't hit her to the ground but they still hugged. They showed the same evil glare to Garth. Why do they hate us? Humphrey and Garth thought as the Mother and Father of their mates gave them evil glares.  
"Mom, Dad what is the evil glares for?" Kate asked tilting her head showing the annoyance on how they are treating her mate. Lily walked up and sat next to Kate nodding not to happy with how her parents are treating Humphrey and Garth.  
"Because my darlings these miscreants took you away from us" Eve explained barking at Humphrey and Garth. Neither flinched knowing their mates were there for them.  
"Actually Mom i chose to leave with Humphrey. You did see my note right?" Kate asked. Eve and Winston nodded.  
"And i convinced Garth to leave with me" Lily said. Eve and Winston looked at each other. They looked back at Lily and Kate. Finally they looked at Garth and Humphrey.  
"Sorry you two" They said in unison. They bowed there heads down in embarrassment.  
"Don't worry about it" Humphrey said smiling.  
"Yeah" Garth said but he in his mind was angry at the factthey just assumed they took their daughters away.  
"I got an idea" Humphrey said. "Why don't you two meet my parents while we catch up on some sleep" Humphrey suggested.  
"Sure" Winston said as Eve just nodded. 


	7. Chapter 7

Winston and Eve made it to the leaders den home of Humphrey's parents. "Hello who might you two be?" a male wolf said from the den. Winston and Eve looked toward the wolf and were only able to see his orange eyes glowing in the midnight sky.  
"Hello I am Winston and this is my wife Eve. We are the parents of Kate and Lily" Winston said as he looked into those orange eyes. The wolf came into clear view under the quarter moon. He was a platinum furred wolf bulkier than Garth. He smiled at them.  
"So we finally meet the parents of my sons mate and her sister its a pleasure to meet you sir" the wolf says. He looks to the moon and back down at the two. "I am Tawa meaning sun in our ancient language. My wife Pamuy is inside would you like to come in?" he says as he looks toward the entrance of his den he left not o long ago.  
Winston and Eve nod as they make it to the outer space of the den and follow the kind wolf inside the den. Inside they see a brown female wolf with ice blue eyes sitting next to a second platinum wolf that was female. The other platinum wolf had orange eyes and looked like to have Kate's type just with a bigger stomach most likely meaning she was an Alpha. "Meet my daughter as well her name is Kida. She is a nice young girl born an hour after Humphrey. Humphrey hasn't met her yet since she just came back from the hunt. We never told him since Kida loves surprising people and she is excited to see him tomorrow. Her husband so happens to be Humphrey and Lily's trainer Ares" Tawa informed them.  
Winston and Eve nodded. When the two females look their way they said in unison "Good Evening" to which the two replied the same.  
The den seemed big. Normal size for pack leaders though. The wolves sat in a circle and first Tawa and Pamuy told them what they missed. Kida explained a bit about her husband and told them that she was pregnant and Winston and Eve talked about Humphrey's time at Jasper. The three got some stories Humphrey and Kate told and new stories not told before. They had some good laughs. They had a great conversation but Tawa, Pamuy,and Kida had something they needed to ask. "Question do you two know why Humphrey decided not to be an Alpha?" Pamuy asked. Tawa and Kida nodded in agreement.  
Winston and Eve looked at each other and then two the three. Finally after am awkward silence Eve spoke "We really don't know much about that. Only Kate and Humphrey know that story. As far as we know he just stopped with violence all together and became an Omega". Winston nodded agreeing with her. The three looked upset and looked to them.  
Pamuy took a deep breath and spoke "We asked them already the told us nothing". That made the Winston and Eve feel bad. They wish they knew but they didn't.  
After a bit of silence Winston finally perked up thinking he found out how they could get their answer. "Ask Lily she might know. She used to hang out with them a lot"  
The three perked their heads up and smiled at him. "That's a great idea. Thank you" Tawa said bowing his head out of respect and to show thanks. The two females also bowed their heads. Winston and Eve did the same out of respect and to say your welcome. "I'd bet you two need some rest after a long travel. There is a guest den not far from ours it should be cozy" Tawa said. The wolves said their farewells and Eve and Winston went to find the den. They found it with ease as it was only 34 yards to the east. The two got themselves comfortable and decided to sleep. Tomorrow would be exciting.  
Meanwhile In Jasper Park Tony is talking with his best Alpha's. "Okay Winston and Eve are gone leaving Hutch in charge. I won't deal with what happened. Those wolves need discipline. We need a messenger. Smokey get a messenger". The Dark tan wolf with green eyes left. Winston looked at his remaining four best Alpha's. "We are going to war. We will take the valley and those that disobey with that change will either be executed or put in to forced labor. The valley will belong to us and that's final"  
A messenger came only few minutes later. "Ah, Richie, i need you to go to Hutch who is leading the Western pack as of now and tell him this. We declare war. Winner takes the valley" the messenger nodded and ran off to tell Hutch the news. Tony and the Eastern pack got ready as tomorrow would be the start of the war. 


	8. Chapter 8

after Hutch gets the message from Tony's wolf Hutch sends Marcel and Paddy to yosemite park to retrive Eve, Winston , Garth, Lilly , Kate and Humphrey and humphrey's parents pack to help them out in the war against tony.

meanwhile ? pov

Fenrir and Aniu seeing tony's actions dispach two of their strongest semi god wolfs to subdue tony 's pack as he is violating Fenrir's words the wolfs he dispatched are Keith and Kona these two wolfs are brothers and work well together and have never failed a mission they were sent on.

Kate's pov upon seeing marcel and paddy landing infront of her begins asking why tony is so heartless towards her and garth in their choice of mates only to see Fenrir and aniu appear in front of her and the entire yosemite pack and her parents.

fenrir and aniu's pov

fenrir answers kate's question by revealing Tony's long lost mate Aleu [not balto aleu] where aleu tells a big secret to kate. 


	9. Chapter 9

Kate's Pov : what secret do you mean lady Aniu as she see's Eve , Winston and humphrey's parents loking extremely nervous/

Aniu's pov : Tony's mate was an omega and related to your mates family kate and Tony was not the original alpha leader of the Eastern pack , he was the beta to the original leader who died without leaving an heir to the leadership of the pack, this shocked Kate, Humphrey and Garth and Lilly.

Hutch's pov : the entire western pack alpha army was ready to defend their territory when the two mysterious wolfs showed up in between both packs and started to knock out [not kill] the entire eastern pack alpha army on their way to subdue Tony until Humphrey, Kate, Lilly , Garth , Eve, Winston and humphrey's pack show up to negoiate a peace treaty.

Keith and Kona's pov : upon seeing the enitire easter pack alpha army a total of 35 wolfs crack a smile at each other as they charge right in and knock out Tony's alphas easy with the same hit on the neck as they tear through his army with easy .

marcel and paddy's pov : look we finally found miss kate and humphrey as the descend into the pack leaders den where humphrey intoduced Marcel and paddy to his parents only to hear the news about Tony's actions.

Humphrey how are we going to get to jasper in time it's a 3-5 day journey from here!

humphrey's dad's pov : Son we have a secret member who can help us out easly as they all head towards a log cabin that had a modified M4A3E8 105mm cannon armed Sheman medium tank next to a big 4 Engined plane with a wingspan 250ft longer then the A380-300 and 747-900 series aircraft but powered by a maximum of two engines with 4 exhaust ports where they ask kindly to get a lift to Jasper park.

? human pov : oh Jasper park sounds like a fun little trip ok , just let me load up the jet and the tank just in case we need it, as he starts up the old vintage ww2 wright radial 9 cylinder engine up and puts the tank in the center of the jet and has the pack sit where ever they want to, the human starts up the 2 Mk001-A17 series cold fusion plasma core engines and takes off verticaly and sets course for jasper and tells humphrey's parents they should be there in about 45minutes to 1 hour at the most as they speed off a mach 4. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kate's pov : during the short flight i was talking with humphrey about our future and the future of his parents pack and if he wanted to have some pups , when Eve started growling at humphrey and garth at the thought of lilly and myself being pregnant. I told my mom that she has no right to threaten my mate or lilly's mate as lilly and myself are old enough to make our own choices and it's our descion on if we want to have puppies.

humphreys pov : did you just mention pups Kate ?

kate's pov : yes i did humphrey!

kate's pov : hearing Eve growling, mom i made my choice to marry humphrey and if you can't stop on the thought of me and my mate being intimate and trying for a family then i guess we are not going to stay in jasper but in humphrey's parents pack.

Eve's pov : Kate what did you say young lady!

winston and humphrey's parents pov : Humphreys dad was talking about moving his pack into the western pack to reuite his family and to help make Tony see the error of his ways.

Lilly's pov : do you want to have some pups Garth?

garth's pov ? yes i would but after this war with my dad is stopped .

Hutch's pov : mother of Fenrir are these two wolfs kicking ass on Tony's wolfs and not even killing them.

Kona and Keith's pov : jeez i thought these wolfs were meant to be strong , this is to easy as they have knocked out 75% of tony's army in less then 5 minutes , Tony realizing he isn't going to win trys to run only for his back to pop. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hutch's Pov : while watching these two wolfs take out the entire eastern pack with ease and finese that makes me wonder where were Winston, Eve , Lilly , Garth, Kate , Humphrey are at when i see Tony get trapped between a rock and two angry wolfs.

Kona and Keith's pov: upon begining to fight tony we ask him why he started the war with the western pack over the false law !

Tony pov : what are you two talking about , pack law clearly states alpha and omegas can't be mates!

Kona's pov : FALSE! that is not what Fenrir and Aniu say and their word is law

Eve and Winston Pov : while talking with Tawa and Pamuy about joining packs in the western terority and how they had a human member in their pack they explained that he was an old soldier returing from combat that had a job protecting their pack that they decided to make him and his family a member of the pack and that he was able to talk to them and told them of his native american tribal history.

Kate and lilly's pov : kate and lilly decided to talk with each other about what they thought about having puppies before bringing it up with their mates , and they both agreed that having puppies was something they both wanted . they then go back to their mates. 


	12. Chapter 12

Tony's Pov

This cannot be right these two wolf's can't be the 2 legendary fighters that earned trust in Fenrir & Aniu , but if they are then that means i am in serious trouble and possibly having to face two angry gods and 2 angry Alpha and omega couples besides Winston and Eve and possibly Humphreys pack if he found them.

kona and keith's pov

lets knock him out

Hutch's pov

did they knock out the entire eastern pack yet , wait they just did.

Kate and Humphrey's pov

Kate hey Humphrey dear i have a question for you Humphrey what is it Kate? Kate Humphrey what do you think about having puppies as soon as we get home?  
Humphrey yes i would love to have puppies with you but don't you think it's a bit to soon?  
Kate no

Garth and Lilly pov

Lilly hey Garth dear i have a question for you Garth what is it Lilly? Lilly Garth what do you think about having puppies as soon as we get home?  
Garth yes i would love to have puppies with you but don't you think it's a bit to soon?  
Lilly no

Eve's pov did i just hear my daughters right ? are they trying to get pregnant in front of me , if Humphrey touches Kate/ Garth touches Lilly that way those males are gonna get ripped limb from limb and spread across the terrority.

unknown humans pov

welp welcone home Eve and Winston as he begins the Vtol landing in the center of the western pack in the back of hutch

Hutch's Pov

what the hell is that noise , as he turns around he see's a big 4 engine Vtol jet coming down to land behind him.

Eve and Winston's pov

wow it's good to be home ain't it dear ?  
Eve yes it is dear.

Hutch's pov

upon seeing the human flying thing land the nose opened up and he saw Winston , Eve, Lilly , Garth , Kate and Humphrey walk out with HUmphrey's parents pack walk out and form and line in which Fenrir and Aniu walk out behind them causing all the western pack to bow their heads in respect. then the next thing hutch knows and hears is the sound of a war machine with tracks coming out as it then turns away from the pack and aims it's gun at the eastern pack and drives the oppisite way


End file.
